A conventional shutoff valve has a single sealing surface configured as a spherical zone, and has only two coaxial attachments or couplings. Flow can only be straight through the valve. A typical example of this conventional valve is disclosed in Lueger Lexikon der Technik, 4th printing, Vol. 1, 1960, page 242.
Such conventional valves have limited utility since flow can be directed in only one direction.